headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Journey Into Mystery 102
"Slave of Zarrko, the Tomorrow Man!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #102 of the ''Journey Into Mystery'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Jack Kirby and inks by Chic Stone. It was lettered by Artie Simek. The second feature in this issue is a five-page story called "The Menace!" by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber. Lieber also provided the artwork for the story and it was inked by Matt Fox with lettering by Sam Rosen. The third vignette is another Thor feature and is called "Death Comes to Thor!". It is the third chapter in "The Boyhood of Thor!" storyline. It was crafted by the team of Lee & Kirby with inks by Paul Reinman. The cover art illustration for this issue was rendered by Jack Kirby, Sol Brodsky and Stan Goldberg. All three stories were edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a March, 1964 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. "Slave of Zarrko, the Tomorrow Man!" * Thor Odinson * Odin Borson * Tomorrow Man, Arthur Zarrko * Loki Laufeyson * World Council of the 23rd century * Asgardians * Asgard * Mjolnir * Robot * Time machine * Cell-bomb * Master Machine * Octi-Robot * Hovercraft * Energy projection * Gravity manipulation "The Menace!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Writer - Larry Lieber * Penciler - Larry Lieber * Inker - Matt Fox * Letterer - Sam Rosen * Editor - Stan Lee "Death Comes to Thor!" * Thor Odinson * Balder Odinson * Sif * King Rugga * Urd * Skuld * Verdandi * Norns * Storm Giants * Asgardians * Horses * Vanir * Asgard :* Jotunheim :* Nornheim * Mjolnir Notes & Trivia * Thor was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby based upon the figure featured in Norse mythology. * "JIM 102" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This issue includes a two-page text story titled "The Green Hat". * This is the first appearance of Sif, who becomes a long-standing ally and lover of Thor Odinson. * This is the third appearance of Arthur Zarrko, aka the Tomorrow Man. He appeared last in the first story in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #101. * This is the first appearance of the Hel - which is the Asgardian land of the dead. * This is the first appearance of Hela, who is the ruler of Hel. She appears next in ''Thor'', Volume 1 #133. Reprints * "Slave of Zarrko, the Tomorrow Man!" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Essential Thor 1 :* Marvel Tales 16 :* Marvel Masterworks 26 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor 2 :* Mighty Thor Omnibus 1 :* Thor Epic Collection 1 * "The Green Hat" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Marvel Tales 32 * "Death Comes to Thor!" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor 2 :* Mighty Thor Omnibus 1 :* Tales of Asgard 1 :* Thor Epic Collection 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Journey Into Mystery Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:March, 1964/Comic issues Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Stan Lee/Writer Category:Jack Kirby/Penciler Category:Chic Stone/Inker Category:Artie Simek/Letterer Category:Matt Fox/Inker Category:Paul Reinman/Inker Category:Sam Rosen/Letterer Category:Larry Lieber/Writer Category:Larry Lieber/Penciler Category:Jack Kirby/Cover artist Category:Sol Brodsky/Cover inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Cover colorist Category:Artie Simek/Cover letterer Category:Stan Lee/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories